


Breaking You Open

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is a dick, Bill possessing Mabel and torturing her while Dipper is forced to watch, Demon flirting, HORRIBLE TORTURE, M/M, Mabill, Magic Dipper, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill possesses Mabel and tortures her in front of Dipper in an attempt to get the kid to use some magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking You Open

**Author's Note:**

> He pulls out her finger nails to start guys. IF THAT FREAKS YOU OUT LEAVE NOW. Gift fic for the precious Grey.

“Don’t look away Pine Tree.” Bill cooed and Dipper flinched as Mabel’s warm, small hands cupped his cheeks. “Keep your eeeyes on the prize.” With those words he pulled away, leaving the teen stuck to the tree, arms bound and expression drawn in anger. Bill grinned wide and smug with his twin’s lips. “Yeah kid, just like that.” 

“Bill-” the demon waved his hand and Dipper’s mouth snapped shut. 

“Nu uh kid.” Bill tutted, shaking his finger in a taunting reprimand. “It isn’t time for audience participation.” His smirk widened, “yet.” With that he shot his, her, their hand straight out with a flourish. 

“See these lovely finger nails?” He hummed turning the hand from side to side. Mabel’s eyebrows wiggled as Bill brought up her opposite hand and pinched over the tip of her middle finger. “I will now make them,” grin widening her tugged, pulling the nail free, “disappear!” Dipper screamed behind his gagged lips, his body trying futilely to shoot forward as blood dripped down his sister’s finger. Bill snickered as he examined the nail before tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. 

“If you liked that one,” the demon gripped another nail, “you’re really gonna like this one kid.” And just like the first it was tugged free and tossed away. Dipper’s eyes were wide and horrified as the demon proceeded to pull out all of his sister’s nails one by one. When there were none left he waved her shaking fingers. “Ta da!” He cheered. “And now, for my next trick!” His smile blew wider and he brought his bloody fingers up to her mouth. “I’m gonna take the gleam out of Shooting Stars smile.”

His hand twirled once and a pair of pliers appeared which he gripped quickly. He pushed them into Mabel’s mouth, catching one of the wires of her braces and tugging. A grunt escaped them as the tooth said wire was attached to refused to give it up and he tugged harder. After a few seconds it came out, taking that first tooth along with it. “Ah!’ He laughed, “oops.” he snickered around the pliers and the bleeding gums and bits of wire. 

This time he flared a bit of power to keep the majority of them from coming out quite so easily. Even so, one or two followed the first one out. It was worth it for the tears rolling down Dipper’s pale face as he took the pliers out, a mangled heap of wires and teeth hanging from the end. The demon spit out a glob of blood and dropped the pliers, teeth and all. “Ah, haha,” he laughed as he rubbed Mabel’s jaw, blood dribbling slowly down her cheeks and further staining her hands, “ow.” 

He grinned a wide, bloody grin at Dipper and approached the bound and silent teeth. “Good thing Shooting Star still had some baby teeth huh Pine Tree?” 

Dipper glared at him weakly and Bill snickered, cupping his cheeks once again and this time Dipper slammed his head back into the tree. His face scrunched into a look of utter pain as this didn’t stop his sister’s blood smeared fingers from touching his skin. “You look so tense kid.” Bill cooed and more blood dropped down Mabel’s chin. “Don’t you like the show?”   
He pressed forward, forehead pressing against Dipper’s and wide yellow eyes staring into watery brown. “No need to be such a critic.” He nuzzled their noses together. “After all, Shooting Star is just dying to show you the rest.” 

Dipper’s glare turned fiercer and a tad more desperate and he pushed forward again, managing about a centimeter before Bill’s power tugged him back flush against the tree. Bill raised an eyebrow at the display. “Feisty as always huh Pine Tree?” He teased stepping back. His lips tugged into less of a grin and more of a smirk. “Keep it up kid,” he dropped to the ground legs sprawled out and hand pressed flat against the dirt, “this is more fun when I can watch you squirm. 

The demon twirled his hand again and this time a hammer appeared. He spun it around while dramatically declaring, “And now, I will saw her in half!” He then snickered as Dipper’s eyes blew ever wider and his face went impossibly paler. “Sheesh kid it was a joke, does this look like a saw to you?” The demon continued to laugh for a moment, “oh man, no, no. I’m just gonna smash her fingers.” 

And then without further ado he brought the hammer down across one of her fingers. It snapped with a sickening crack and when he brought it away bits of bone were sticking out of the skin of her now twisted finger. 

“Ha! That was more fun then I expected!” He winked at Dipper who was practically vibrating with rage, the air around him popping occasionally. Bill hummed, low and pleased as he resting Mabel’s chin in the hand holding the hammer. “Oooh, kid. You’re giving me one scary look right now.” His smirk was covetous and dark. “You’re really tapping into something there aren’t you?” 

A contemplative hum left him and he continued to watch Dipper, wanting and considering. “If I smash every bone in her body,” he drawled at last, raising the hammer again, “I wonder what you’ll do.” He brought the hammer down again, smashing another of Mabel’s long slender finger’s to pieces. The quiet crack seemed to echo, the only sound for miles and seconds later the tree Dipper was bound to exploded. Before Bill could say a word the teen threw himself at him, slamming him to the ground, his hands balled in the neck of Mabel’s sweater. 

“Let, her, go.” He hissed eyes flashing with sparks of blue, the air around him hummed hot and heavy like a heat wave. Bill merely grinned looking utterly pleased.

“There’s the look I was waiting for Pine Tree.” He purred, eyes narrowed and triumphant even as Dipper’s grip tightened so much that he started digging little bloody trenches into the palms of his hands. “I always liked the fire in your eyes kid,” a chuckle, “but I gotta admit, I’m kinda digging the lightning.” 

“Bill!” Dipper snapped and the blue in his eyes flared brighter. 

“Yeah kid,” Bill sighed and his own eyes flashed briefly red.”Keep it up. Come on, what’ll you do if I don’t give Shooting Star her strings back?”

The teen sneered. “I will burn you out of her.” 

Bill shuddered and laughed. “Pine Tree,” the demon’s voice practically caressed the words, “you’re really getting to me kid.” He bared Mabel’s bloody teeth fiercely. “I think I might just have to give you what you want.” Mabel went limp then, eyes falling shut and suddenly Dipper was blown backwards, landing with a grunt. Long fingers wrapped around his wrists and pinned them to the ground. 

His eyes, which had shut for a moment opened and narrowed at the blonde demon now hovering over him. “Bill-”

“I love it when you say my name like that.” He purred nuzzling at the curve of Dipper’s jaw. 

“Bastard.” The brunette hissed and the ground shook under them. Bill snickered and nipped at his throat.

“Its all just oozing out of you now, isn’t it Pine Tree?” The shapeshifter remarked teasingly. “You’re a veritable fountain kiddo.”

“Get-” He cut himself off with a gasp as one of Bill’s nips turned harsh enough to draw blood and around them a tree snapped in half. “Bill!”

“Reign it in Pine Tree.” The blonde hummed licking at his throat. “You don’t want to accidentally break Shooting Star more do you?” He snickered. “She’s so fragile after all.”

The tree’s shook and a few more cracked and shattered as Dipper’s eyes crackled ever brighter. “You son of a bitch.” Dipper snarled.

“Don’t have a mother kid.” Bill corrected absently. “Now focus. Get it under control or you really will break her.” He glanced up and around and laughed. “You’ll break a lot of things actually. But I’ll be fine, and if you fail this time then I’ll just rewind time and we’ll do this again and again until you can hold onto it.” He wiggled his eyebrows at the glaring teen. “How about it Pine Tree, you wanna spend eternity with me?”

“Hell no.” The brunette grunted back, eyes screwed up and body tense because damn it Bill was right. Whatever this thing was, if he didn’t get it under control it could really hurt Mabel. And she’d already been hurt enough.

“Too bad.” Bill sighed and the beginnings of Dipper’s fragile control wavered at the note of longing in the demon’s voice. “That could’ve been fun.” A snicker and a kiss pressed easily against his cheek. “Oh well, I’ll win you over eventually kid.” 

Dipper sneered but refused to comment, he had to focus. Had to ignore Bill and get a grip on this white hot ball of energy burning inside of him. “There ya go Pine Tree.” Bill praised as the ground stopped shaking and the energy inside of him cooled to a dull roar. “Hold onto it, use it not the other way around.”

“Fuck you.” Dipper muttered half halfheartedly, to drained to formulate a better retort. 

The demon snickered into his shoulder. “Still so fiery.” He teased sitting up and watching Dipper’s face steadily relax as the teen fell unconscious. “How cute,” he cooed stroking his hand through that brown mop of hair. “You’re all worn out aren’t you Pine Tree?” 

The teen didn’t respond, already too lost to sleep to say anything. Bill hummed softly and pressed a chaste but lingering kiss to slack, pink lips. “We’re really gonna have some fun kid.” He told him as he floated to his feet. A crook of his finger had Dipper drifting up into his arms seconds later. “You can’t even imagine the things I can teach you, and when I’m done,” his smirk blew wide and terrible, “no one will be able to stop us.”

And then they were gone leaving nothing but silence and ruin and Mabel Pines lying cold, broken and alone on the forest floor.


End file.
